Chyyo
The Chyyo (or Genetivermis primordialibus) are a race of worm-like beings of underdeveloped intelligence that feed directly upon the genetic material of other species, and incorporate that genetic material directly into their offspring. Biology and Physiology The Chyyo resemble large worms coated in slime, with slimy nodules running along their bodies. In their natural form, they hang from the ceilings of stygian caves and glow dimly in the darkness. In this form, they only have tentacle-like graspers around their mouths, which they can use to secure prey and prevent it from escaping. The Chyyo then release a slime that essentially melts their prey down into pure genetic material, which they then consume. When the Chyyo lay eggs, their young will have incorporated the genetic information of all of the prey that they consumed, thus making the Chyyo a species rife with incredible amounts of genetic diversity. These Chyyan young will often be vastly different from their mothers, who are funcitonally immortal. The later generations of Chyyo are more intelligent, stronger, and more capable of manipulating their environment because they have incorporated many disparate genetic codes into their biology, thus allowing them to properly interact with the rest of the denizens of the galaxy, albeit in usually barbaric ways. These mutations of the Chyyo are all quite unique, but nearly all of them include things like higher brains, arms, legs, and internal systems. Many Chyyo seek to incorporate genetic material from only one species, as they are typically able to become more intelligent by focus their incorporation on one species, rather than trying to include larger amounts of genetic material, which only increases the odds of undesirable mutations. If this is the case, they will inevitably end up looking like a slimy, bloated corruption of that species, that looks to be infected with severe cordyceps. Chyyo that have more disparate genetics look like bloated, horrific chimeras, and are typically less intelligent, due to their attempts to incorporate many, often incompatible, genetic codes. Furthermore, the mutated Chyyan young are in fact capable of reproduction. The way they go about this is unknown, but theories range from spores to asexual reproduction. History Write the second section of your page here. Culture The Chyyo, in their natural form, are barely intelligent at all, thus they cannot really have a proper culture, as they cannot interact with each other in any meaningful way. However, the younger generations of Chyyo, the ones that are mutated and thus able to think and fight, are often adopted by pirate and mercenary clans, and thus these Chyyo become a part of those cultures. The one exception to this are the Chyyan tribes. The tribes consist of massive groups of mutated Chyyo that only consume one species, be it Klcxiix, Uulch, or some wild beast, and have an obsession with racial purity. These tribes are often feared within the sectors of frontier space in which they operate, for they are known to raid frontier colonies of their preferred species, melt the citizens, and devour them. Certain tribes have grown immensely successful, numbering in the millions, and are a major threat in frontier space. Technology The Chyyo have no native technology. They simply lack the intelligence and resources to manufacture anything of their own. Governmental Structure The Chyyo have no overarching government. Those that even exist within the proper galaxy are those that serve in mercenary gangs or on pirate crews, thus they operate within those pseudo-governmental parameters. Similarly, the organizational structures of the thousands of spacefaring Chyyan tribes are too disparate to properly catalogue, though they do have a penchant for autocracy. Military The Chyyo have no proper military, seeing as they have no proper government. All Chyyan warriors are mercenaries or pirates that have been privately trained. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Xenox Minorix Category:Chyyo Category:Races